


Day #26 - Caffeine

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [26]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick and Hagan pull an all-nighter.
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Day #26 - Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Nick was no stranger to caffeine, but that was ordinarily only in theory.

The tea he drank had very little caffeine content, and the Gatorade he drank was full of electrolytes and fructose, giving him a certain amount of energy, but was not likely to give him the same high that caffeine may have done.

Today, he and caffeine were becoming firm friends.

The case that he was working on was so complicated he could barely keep the whole of it in his head at any given time. There were charts, there were timelines, there were spreadsheets, there were so many reports he had co-opted one of the meeting rooms instead of his desk. He was getting a headache…but he was not giving up. This case was one of the last he was ever going to work on as a cop and he flat out refused to let it beat him. He was a Boston detective goddamnit and he was going to live up to his name.

When his captain came in hours later, Nick had diagrams on the white board as well, linking things, with pieces of the case files stuck to the board in Blu Tack as well. He'd taken one look at it and the frazzled state of Nick's hair, messy from hours of running his fingers through it, and attempted to send Nick home. Nick very rarely refused orders when given by a superior. Years in the military and subsequent work with a similar hierarchy had caused this behaviour, but this was one of the few times he did not allow it to happen. He was going to stay here until this was finished, or until the case killed him…and at this precise moment he wasn't sure which would happen first.

Hours later again, Hagan had popped his head in, seen the many, may coffee cups on the table, laughed a little at his partner, then brought in two cups himself and started to immerse himself in the case too. When they'd _finally_ cracked it, gone to arrest the person involved and brought them back to the station, their Captain had brooked no arguments at all and had sent them home, for 'as many days as it would take for _this_' and he had gestured at their countenance, had 'gone away'.

Nick was dropped off at the marina by a uniform, another thing that his captain had insisted on, because 'Boston doesn't need you behind a wheel right now, and I don't need the paperwork or headache'. Nick had acquiesced only after seeing the look on his captain's face, and knowing that was not an argument that he was going to win.

When Kelly had seen him he had burst out laughing, nearly falling over as he became hysterical looking at Nick. Nick had grumbled, but accepted being led to bed, even if Kelly had, for the first time ever, told him he needed rest and they couldn't have fun right then.

Kelly's pronouncement was entirely correct, considering Nick was asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow. Once he was sure Nick was out (and that he was breathing) he slipped out of the room and up the stairs, collecting his keys from the bowl on the counter and sliding his wallet and cell phone into his pockets.

Nick woke up nearly a full 18 hours later to a glass of water and a smiling boyfriend.

"Don't." He said, groaning and lifting his hand to his head.

"I didn't say anything." Kelly said, trying valiantly not to laugh.

"I had to solve a case." Nick complained, sounding embarrassed.

"And did you?" Kelly said, laughing a little more.

"I did."

"Good."

There was a pause as Nick drank some of the water.

"You recorded me didn't you?" Nick said eventually, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

"No." Kelly lied.

Nick frowned harder until Kelly handed over his phone with the voice recorder already on the screen. He listened as he expounded on how big the sky was and how they were probably living in a snow globe, how the blue of the sky changed so frequently because they could be in a lamp cycling through many colours, how Kelly was fuzzy around the edges and that made him fluffy and good to cuddle.

"How many people did you send this to?"

"No-one." Kelly said, laughing more.

Nick opened up the group WhatsApp for Sidewinder and Zane and saw the recording sitting there. There was no reason to delete the file from Kelly's phone, the damage will have been done.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Kelly said, continuing to smile.

Nick drank more of his water, then saw a large bottle for pills next to them on the bedside table.

"What's that?"

Kelly picked them up, turning the label towards Nick. "It's called Guarana. I bought them at the health food shop on 2nd. It gives you the same effect as caffeine, but it doesn't raise your blood pressure, and it doesn't make you crash and feel awful the next day. It runs through your system quickly, so if you stop moving, you'll crash, but it's a far better idea than drinking seventeen cups of coffee."

"I wish I'd known that yesterday." Nick moaned, holding his head, and then accepting the second bottle of water that Kelly handed him. "And it wasn't seventeen cups."

Kelly scrolled through his phone a little more and showed Nick a picture of the table in the conference room.

"Hagan is dead to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
